Something Unexpected
by Alltheroads
Summary: NejiSaku- Sakura Obviously believes that Neji isn't exactly capable of taking care of himself, therefore follows him on the mission. Bad Summary! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

--- X --- Something Never Expected --- X ---

Comments: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing about NejiSaku! Thought I'd give it a shot since I've read so much of it lately! Anyway. This will be multichaptered. But I'm writing anoter fiction alongside this one, so if you're reading this going "Oh! She won't update in forever, don't worry. I update more than once a week. At least I try. This is set during Shippuden so Sakura-15 Neji-16. That about wraps it up! So I hope to see you again!

Summary for Chapter one: An already wounded Hyuuga decides it isn't enough training. Not much of a summary. Otherwise I'd be giving too much away.

Disclaimer: Honestly, do I have to say it? If I did own Naruto, which I don't, this couple would exist. And SasuHina. Or NaruHina. Duh.

On with the story!

--- x --- BEGIN CHAPTER 1 --- x ---

Entering the Konoha Gates was Team Gai. Consisting of Tenten, Neji, Lee, and, well, Gai. By the apperance of their clothing, the scratches on their bodies, and the sweat beadlits on their fore heads, you could tell they came back from a long and hard mission.

Out of all of them, Hyuuga Neji probably took the most of the hits. The enemy had gone to attack Lee in his blindspot. Neji, knowing this, stopped the attacker and probably save his good friends life. His arm slowly reached for his left hip, as it was seering with pain. He immediatly dropped his hand. He wanted no one to know. It was hard enough to prove himself, because he was a branch family member of the prestegious Hyuuga Clan. He wanted no one to think of him as weak.

Before even saying goodbye, he slowly walked away, heading for the trainig feield. Wincing at the pain in his side that he foolishly ignored.

"Ah, Nejiiii!" Tenten called out, as her friend headed farther into Konha's training forest. "There he goes again. Instead of resting, training himself to death." Sighed Tenten.

"At least his youth is at full power!" Cried their former trainer, and current leader, Gai.

"I would train along with him, but I promised Gai-Sensei a race. 750 times around Konoha later." Explained Lee.

It didn't matter anyway. Neji was already out of sight, and the rest of his team was heading home.

'Neji, stop being so self concious! God. He did fine on the last mission. Barely scratched.' Thought Tenten on her way home.

-xXx- 2 hours later, training field -xXx-

'Just...a...little more.' Thought the exhausted Hyuuga.

He continued to spar with the imaginary opponent in front of him. (Aka, the log) He hit it in several points, leaving enormous dents in the log.

Making several more hits to the inanimate object, he suddenly stopped. His side was now on fire. He couldn't bare it.

Clearly out of breath, he ignored the wound and he continued. He fought for as long as he could when he felt the unbearable pain in his side again. Clutching his hip with his hands, and kneeling in pain, he thought to himself.

'This is just a scratch...It's nothing.'

He clenched his teeth in anger. He needed to get stronger. He could not stay at his current level. Not for the world.

His hands, suddenly started to feel damp. He then looked at his hands in horror. They were filled with blood.

'Crap! I re-opened the wound! Got to stop the bleeding!'

He reached for the medical kit in his pack,but his vision was already starting to blur from the severe blood loss.

'Damn, don't lose it Hyuuga. Stay awake. It would be bad if I fell unconcious here!'

He forced himself to stand again, only to fall to his feet again.

He tried to get up once more, but his efforts were all in vain.

Breathing heavily, his head fell to the floor.

'Don't...lose...it. Don't. Don't...'

His eye's slowly fell shut. He knew he was losing conciousness.

'Dammit...'

(A/N: Don't kill me! I love Neji too! I don't want him like that!)

-xXx-

Sakura was strolling through the woods. She hadn't anything else better to do anyway.

Then, she noticed the entrance to training ground three.

'Oh, this brings back memories! This is where Sasuke-Kun, Naruto, and I trained with Kakashi-Sensei for the first time!' She thought to herself with a smile on her face. But her smile quickly desolved.

'Sasuke-Kun...do you even want to come back? Do you miss your old lifestyle at all?'

She decided to walk through the training field.

'It's almost like walking in the past...'

Suddenly, she spotted someone unconcious in a pool of blood.

'Is that... Hyuuga-San?' She thought while racing towards the dark haired male. 'Crap! What happaned?'

She turned him on his back and noticed a large wound on his left side. She then put her ear to his chest.

'There is a large wound on his hip, which is causing an unstable amount of blood to pour out, not to mention his breathing is irregular! This is bad.' She focused her chakra into her hands and concentrated on the deep wound first. It slowly started to heal, but Sakura well knew that this wasn't going to heal in one go. But she did notice, his breathing slowly started to go back to normal, and his blood loss slowled by a lot until she closed the wound enough.

She finally got her patient stable enough to moe from this location. The hospital was full enough already, with the doctors too busy to look at this.

Sakura came to a final decision.

"Sorry Hyuuga-San. I hope you don't mind staying at my place."

-xXx-

Sakura watch Neji sleep on her only bed.

'He has such a kid's face when he's asleep! I never expected that from Hyuuga-San... I guess that's a perk for medical ninjas.' She thought to herself.

She started falling alseep sitting down. Afterall, medical jutsu's took a toll on her. After using them, she got tired easily.

Her eyelids felt like little weights were attatched to each of her eyelashes.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, slowly slipping off her chair.

Neji is sure in for a suprise when he wakes up...

--- X --- END CHAPTER 1 --- X ---

Hope you enjoyed! Not exactly funny for a romantic comedy...But don't worry! We will get there soon enough!

Please, please, PLEASE review! And I could do without flamers. Hint hint. 


	2. Chapter 2

--- X --- Something Unexpected --- X --- 

Disclaimer: Oh if only I knew Naruto. Then Neji would get more screen time.

Summary: Well, Neji wakes up. He ain't happy.

Comments: Wow... Sorry I took long to update this. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter. I really had fun writing this one. Also, thank you to my first five reviewers on this story: Zetnnik, xXHyuugaSakuraXx, kyo12591, animefan28, and .'Sabaku No Annie'.! I hope you like this chapter, cause this one is going to you guys!

-xXx- BEGIN CHAPTER 2 -xXx-

Neji's eyes were slowly opening, his pearly white still adjusting to the light.

Still, everything was a little blurry to the awakening Hyuuga.

_Where... Where am I? The hospital? No..._

He tried to sit up, but his injury would not allow him.

_'Now who bandaged this up? Just what happened? Damn this wound. Why won't it heal? Calm down, Hyuuga... Figure out where you are before you go overboard a "small cut."_ He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and started to relax. His vision was already starting to clear. The more he blinked away the sleep the more he could see.

When his vision was finally clear he heard something to the right side of the unfamiliar room.

He whipped his head around to find a certain pink haired girl, sleeping peacefully on the floor. Obviously, she had fallen out of the chair she fell asleep in.

_Is that... Haruno? She did this?! Hopefully she's certified. Unfortunately, It looks like I'm stuck here. Though, I probably would've been fine on my own._ Thought Neji slightly irritated that she brought him somewhere unfamiliar, instead of his house. After all, everyone knows where the Hyuuga Mansion is.

He glared at her. What were her thoughts on this anyway? Wouldn't the hospital be a more logical place?

_Did anyone see her bring me here?_

He clenched his teeth. He hoped no one saw that. Being carried by a little girl... nothing could be more humiliating.

He then noticed she started to wake up. It looked like she never changed out of her clothes from yesterday.

"Oh, Hyuuga-San... How are you feeling? Are you ok?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Silence.

He threw her an infamous glare. He had no intention of being polite.

"Hello, Hyuuga-San? I asked a question. No offense, but I expect an answer." She said, growing annoyed at his silent treatment. And that awful glare. She would not except this.

"Wouldn't you think a hospital is more suited, Haruno?" He said in his usual cold voice.

"_Exuse me?"_

"There are more experienced doctors there. But I'm sure you're intentions _meant_ well." He replied.

He noticed Sakura's growing anger, and mentally smiled.

_This little girl is easy to anger. Scaring her off with just a glare won't be possible. Hopefully she won't be to hard to get rid of._ He thought.

Sakura closed took a deep breath. She let her fists release back into the relaxed position that they were in before. She opened her eye's and she had appeared to have lost all of her anger.

"You're right, Hyuuga." She said.

_She gave up already? That was to easy. At least she won't bother me anymore._ He thought. But he knew better. This was far from over.

She smiled and said, "Next time I see you drowning in a pool of your own blood, I'll leave you there. Fair enough?" She had caught him off guard, and she knew it.

But before she could gloat over her unexpected victory, they both had heard a knock at the door.

"Sakura? Sakura dear? Are you ok in there? I thought that I had heard you talking to yourself, and I thought maybe someone'e there. Is there someone in there?"

Neji had suddenly found Sakura's hand over his mouth.

"N-no! No one's here Okaa-San!. I was just listening to some music and I probably had it on too loud."

_No way she's going to buy that_. Neji thought.

_She obviously hadn't thought this through. It's obvious she had just made that whole thing up. Just what is her plan? Did she plan it at all?_ Neji thought, Sakura's hand still plastered tightly over his mouth.

"Oh, ok then. Tsunade called. She said you could stay home today." Sakura's mother said as she had started to walk away.

Sakura sighed in relief and let her hand drop form Neji's face while he thought to himself, _Obviously the apple does not fall far from the tree._

"Have you thought about this at all? Does anyone know I'm here? Or did I just suddenly evaporate off the face of the earth" He said.

"Yes I have thought about this. The hospital was full, and no one was free to look at you. And, no, no one knows that you're here. Except Tsunade-Sama. I wouldn't want your ego to be hurt as well as that nasty cut."

Neji knew she had won that round. But he wasn't about to give that easily. But, right then, he knew that he also had to...ugh... Thank her. What she did was somewhat stupid and reckless, but kind none the less.

"... How long do I have to stay here?" He really didn't feel like talking anymore. Talking that much was like talking a whole week for him. Besides, people didn't usually come up with comebacks, and therefore, left alone. Sakura however, had a quick tongue. She was a difficult person to deal with.

"O-HO! So now we've finally realized that we are stuck here. One more night should do it. But don't go on a mission for a while. You're still recovering."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Although this is annoying, I need someway to take thank you."

Sakura had not expected this. Neji Hyuuga... The difficult Neji Hyuuga wanted to thank her? Time to take advantage of this little offer.

"Well..."

"What?" He had a feeling this was going to hurt... a lot.

"There is something I've always wanted to do..."

_"What?"_

"Let me call TenTen and Ino-Pig! They have to help. This is going to be fun!"

-xXx-

_I wonder why Sakura had invited me to her house..._ TenTen thought.

_I know that we're friends, but this was sudden._

She had reached Sakura's building. Knowing Sakura, she probably left the door open.

She waved hello to Sakura's mom, and ran upstairs to her room.

She knocked on Sakura's door. Inside, she heard giggling and laughter.

"C-come in..." Ino said through her giggle fit.

TenTen opened the door and saw what was so funny. She, in fact almost died form laughter herself.

She saw a furious Hyuuga Neji, sitting on a stool, while Ino and Sakura were playing with his long silky hair.

From what TenTen could tell, he had small little braids in random spots and tiny daises all over his head.

TenTen ran out of the room and into the bathroom, unskillfully hiding her her howl. Tears streamed down her face she laughed so hard. After she could control herself somewhat, she back to the room.

"Neji, you look so prett..."

"Not a word." He spat, as TenTen ran over to join the band of the giggling hairdressers.

--- X --- END CHAPTER 2 --- X ---

Well, I hope you like it. please review! I need those to survive! Also, next time, the plot like gets better, so don't worry.  
See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

--- X --- Something Unexpected --- X --- 

Disclaimer: Must you torture me so? You know I don't own them...

Summary: Sakura Finds out somethings about Neji's Personality

Comments: Wow! I'm really glad you guys found the last chapter somewhat funny! That means I did not make a fool of myself. Well for this time around, I don't think this chapter came out very good. Plus, it's sort of short. But that's why I have reviewers right? So far the flamers have stayed at their distance. Yayness. Anyway, for the people reading my other story, I'll update tomorrow. So either you stopped reading, or you want to strangle me, so, on with the story!

-xXx- BEGIN CHAPTER 3 -xXx-

After Ino left, the fun stopped and they released the poor Hyuuga from his 'makeover'. Tenten and Sakura left the room.

"That was just too much fun. I wish it wasn't over so soon." Sighed Sakura, a smile plastered across her face.

"Me too! Neji can be so nice sometimes, I can hardly believe he's the same guy from three years ago"

Sakura scoffed. "Neji... nice. Yeah, right."

"Oh, so you actually tried to talk to him." Tenten laughed. "Well he defiantly has an attitude, but that's just him."

Sakura made a face that said "What kind of drugs are you on, and may I have some?"

This made Tenten laugh even harder. "Don't believe me, do you? Guess I wouldn't't either... But did he go through that torture we'd just put him through? Did he do it without complaint? Honestly now. Even though he was probably thanking you, or apologizing about something, he kept his word. Is there another guy, or anyone, you know for sure would do that?"

I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I just need to get to know him a little more, before I go and think he is a complete jerk. Though he could use an attitude adjustment. She thought.

She slowly turned her head around, sneaking a peak in her room. Neji Had finished removing the feminine things out of his long hair, though it still hung loose. He carefully slid back into Sakura's bed, obviously still slightly annoyed about past events. He looked up and saw Sakura staring at him. He gave her a half confused, half annoyed look. She turned a deep shade of scarlet and snapped her attention back to Tenten.

"I used to like him, you know" Tenten said.

"Of course I know! Everybody knew! Frankly, it was kind of obvious."

Tenten turned slightly pink, and continued. "Well, Neji was, excuse me, still is completely oblivious to my past feelings for him. Thankfully I moved on. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that that Hyuuga genius... is dense when it comes to girls."

Sakura giggled. But she was a little confused. Why in the world was Tenten telling her this?

"Uh, why tell me this? I mean it's good for a laugh, but, seriously."

"Oh, no reason. Just remember to be obvious, Sakura." She laughed.

Sakura had to think about what Tenten had said. Finally getting it, she turned bright red, and smacked Tenten upside the head. (A/N unintentional rhyming, sorry!)

"It's not like THAT!" She whisper screamed.

"Oh, it isn't? I don't know if I should believe that Sakura. C'mon, Neji is here, under your covers, in your bed. He let you play with his hair. After I implied something might be going on, you deny it right away with a red face. Plus he's _still_ here."

Tenten laid out all of the evidence like it was some major court case.

"But the opportunity to emotionally scar you and Neji isn't the only reason why I came. I have to talk to the grump about something. Alone." She said, suddenly sounding serious.

Sakura allowed Tenten in her room. She watched the two friends talk. After they finished their little chat, Neji slowly rose from her bed, wincing a bit. Tenten didn't notice, but Sakura did.

Tenten headed for the door, as did Neji. He was a couple of feet behind her, but he was stopped by Sakura.

"Neji, what do you think you're doing? You're not ready to leave yet! Is one more night bad?" She whispered.

"Tenten is in need of my assistance at her house. That's all."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Do I _look_ like Naruto?"

"Neji Hyuuga, was that a _joke_?" She said laughing, both at the joke and who had said it.

He gave her a look that said "It was a one time only thing, so enjoy it while you can." And then, before he left, Sakura could've swore she heard a "Thank you."

-xXx-

"Tsunade-Sama told me Orochimaru has been spotted in a village far off. She said to tell you and Lee-Kun that you are to look around there, and see if you can find any information."

Neji nodded. This was an important mission, and he couldn't mess up. He turned to the Hyuuga mansion and began to pack for tomorrows travel.

-xXx- The next day, by the front gate -xXx-

Neji was waiting by the village gate. He was leaning against the large wall, growing angry. Lee was unreasonably late. And even the calm, collected young man was getting impatient. This was a vital mission. And usually, the "youthful" teen was on time, ready for action.

"Whatcha dooooin?" Someone had said from behind him.

He turned around to find Haruno Sakura. He also found that there was a hint of mischievous intentions in her jade eyes. This could not be good.

"I'm waiting for someone." He said simply.

"Mind if I wait with you?"

Without waiting for a reply, she leaned against the same wall as Neji.

She knew something was going to happen, and he was well aware she knew something.

"You know, something funny happened yesterday. I ran into Tenten. I asked her if she needed any more 'assistance' around her house."

_Oh crap._

"Hn."

"She didn't know what I was talking about. So then, I asked about you..."

_Double crap._

"Hn."

"She said something about you going on a mission... Of course I thought that was ridiculous. Because I knew you would've listened to me. So I had to clear it up with Tsunade-Sama..."

_Here it comes..._

"She confirmed it. Lee-san isn't going, but Naruto, Hinata-Chan, and I are accompanying you, Hyuuga."

--- X --- END CHAPTER THREE --- X ---

Well, hope you liked it. It was fun to write, but I don't think it came out so good... See you next update!


	4. Chapter 4

--- X --- Something Unexpected --- X --- 

Disclaimer: I don't own Neji-Kun... sniff oh, and I don't own the other people... What were their names again?

Summary: The journey to the far village begins.

Comments: Sorry I'm late! My computer died last week. It won't turn on. Luckily, I have my daddy-kins to be me a new one! (I did'nt ask, It was a surprise! I'm not rich or Paris Hilton like! Please don't make those assumptions! LOL) This chapter was rather boring to write about. But, it happens. I hope it won't disapoint you! I tried to make this one longer. Don't really think it did though... I guess thats it! BY THE WAY! SPELL CHECK DID NOT WORK! EXPECT ERRORS!

--- X --- BEGIN CHAPTER FOUR --- X ---

After Sakura's little announcment,they silently waited for the other two to arrive.

Neji had a scowl on his face. He did not like the sudden turn of events. But something was'nt quite right. And the wheels in Neji's head were slowly turning.

_Why would Hokage-Sama bring Haruno and Naruto on a mission that had to do with Orochimaru? They are a sensitive case in that area, and she knows that. Besides, it's just information gathering. Also, remove one member and add two? That makes no sense. The more people, the more chance we have at being spotted. And Naruto isn't here yet. Usually if the name Orochimaru is whispered, he's there. The pieces just don't fit. There's something she isn't telling me..._

But before he could ask, they saw two figures approaching. Naruto and Hinata were running towards the entrance.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan! Neji! Sorry we're late. I wanted a bowl of ramen before we left."

Hinata giggled into her palm, while looking up at Naruto. "Yes, it was one of the best bowls oframen I ever h-had." Are we going t-to leave now Neji-niisan?"

It was cleat that Hinata was becoming a more confident person. Her stuttering was down to a minimal, and she never fainted around Naruto anymore, although she still blushed madly.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Sakura had answered for Neji, it appeared she was starting to believe that she was the one leading the mission.

The four left, walking along the dusty road and leaving their village behind.

Slowly but surely, the four man team devided into two groups. Naruto and Hinata were a few feet behind Neji and Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying each others company. While on the other hand, Neji and Sakura remained silent, ignoring the others presence.

Sakura was watching Naruto and Hinata. He had bent over and whispered something in her ear, and she had turned red while having a giggle fit.

Sakura faced foward, a smile slowly spread across her face. She was happy Naruto had finally started to like Hinata. Although, she had to admit, she felt a little jeasouly towards the two.

Unwillingly, Sasuke had comeback into the young kunoichi's mind. The last time she saw him, he had wanted to kill Naruto. He held a katana to his throat, and Naruto had held a kunai to his.

_The Sasuke-Kun I fell in "love" with disapeared a long time ago. The Sasuke I recently saw, was'nt the one we knew. I promise I'llk bring him back. Sasuke will be Sasuke-Kun once more. I hope._

She looked back again. Naruto's hands were behind his head in a relaxed manor. He looked like he was trying to hide his blush from Hinata, as she was attempting to hide her own flushed face.

But Sasuke-Kun and I will never have that. Tha dream was shattered a long time ago.

Attempting to get the get the raven haired man out of her mind, she decided to start a conversation.

Not exactly the best idea she ever had.

"Ano... e-eto... So, uh, it's finally happening, right?"

"What's finally happening? The mission? That was your own fault." Neji replied, not looking at her face once.

"Er... no. I mean Naruto and Hinata-Chan. He's finally starting to notice her feelings and return them. It's so cute to watch them flirt."

"Hinata-Sama... and _Naruto_? He's _flirting_ with her? What will Hiashi-Sama think of this? ..." He said, half to himself.

"Uh, Hyuuga, you did'nt know? Everyone knew Hinata-Chan liked Naruto except Naruto.

_And apparantly you. Wow, Tenten was right! He is oblivios when it comes to girlsand their feelings._

Sakura could'nt help but let a laugh escape from her.

Neji replied with a death stare that Sakura knew all to well. And with that, everything had gotten quiet once again.

-xXx-

The silence was absolutly killing Sakura. They'd been walking for a long time now, and the only sound that kept her company was the muffled giggles coming from Hinata. Thankfully, it was'nt going to remain silent for much longer.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her that went from a slow pace to a fast beat. They belonged to Hinata and Naruto. When they had caught up, Naruto turned to Neji. Naruto had'nt looked to happy. In fact, he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Uh, Neji? Can we take a break? We've been walking forever... And I'm kinda getting..." Without warning an obnoxious growl was released from Naruto's stomach. "... Hungry..."

Hinata laughed at the rude growl, and Naruto blushed. Again.

_That's REALLY starting to get old..._ Sakura thought bitterly.

"Perfect timing! I made a bento for everyone. I'm starving as well. " Sakura said.

None of the three younger ninja waited for their captains response. They were already setteling down beside a big tree, awaiting Sakura's homemade lunch.

On a normal day Neji would have sighed, and probably would of fought harder to move foward. But two things were bothering him.

Why would they want to stop when they had a chance to find Orochimaru?

Also, he knew he needed to relax as well, his wound was bothering him again. He did'nt need Sakura's "I TOLD YOU SO!" speech. It was bad enough that she was here. Let alone the fact she was ordering everyone around.

He sat down with the rest of them, ignoring their looks of shock.

Sakura opened her bag and passed out the bentos.

Hinata's had little suns decorated on hers.

Naruto's had little swirls all over his.

Sakura had cheery blossoms on hers.

And the poor Hyuuga had... _'How. Dare. She.'_ ...bunnies on his.

He had to look at the bento in disbelief for a while, before he threw another glare at Sakura.

She turned away, hiding her smile of satisfaction. Unsucsessfully, of course.

They opened their bentos and Naruto of course, had to eat before anyone else.

Neji had begun to bring the chopsticks to his lips when he heard Naruto.

"Wow Sakura! This is really good! It's a little spicy. But other than that, it's fantastic."

Neji's chopsticks fell to the ground, flinching a little. He slowly placed the bento on the ground.

"Neji, what's wrong? You're not eating..." Sakura said, hoping that he did'nt hate her food.

"I'm not hungry."

Sakura's attention then turned to Naruto and Hinata who both were laughing hysterically.

"Ok, what'd I miss?" She asked. She felt blonde. Only dumber.

"W-well.. It all started about two years ago..."

Neji threw the darkest, most evil glare Sakura had ever seen. And this time it was aimed at the blonde.

But Naruto did'nt care.

"Two years ago we went on a mission, Bushy Brow, TenTen, Neji and I. And we had stopped at this restaurant..."

"That's enough, Naruto."

"Bushy Brow had ordered for us all..."

"I said that's enough, Naruto."

"He ordered something called the 'Curry of Life'..."

"Naruto..."

"It was too spicy for our sensitive Neji..."

"NARUTO."

"That's not he best part though, when we were fighting, and we were all knocked out, Baa-Chan came with the curry of life to revive us..."

"We were all unconcious, and Tenten had fed some of the curry. Bushy Brow and I immediatly came to but Neji..."

Neji sighed. He knew it was no use. Naruto was about to expose his horrible past.

"He fell unconcious again. Poor Neji." Naruto laughed.

"Neji-niisan has'nt had a bite of spicy food since!" Hinata joined in.

Sakura looked at Neji. She did'nt know if it was the way the light hit, but it looked like his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. She could'nt help but join in the laughter. The three had a great laugh before they all packed up and left again. All well fed, except out spicy food phobic Neji.

--- X --- END CHAPTER FOUR --- X ---

I don't know if I hated that chapter or loved it. But that's just me. I hope you guys like it.  
This chapter goes to my readers especially these guys:  
Mrgrtpacheco, Jenai-the one who loves, deepcutfighter, Cassandra, Sanded Silk, Kitsune the Vampire, BlackXBlood

I love you guys!

And people, please review! See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

--- X --- Something Unexpected ---X --- 

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... evil laughter but I don't. -sigh-

Summary: NejiSaku strikes! I think I inserted a lot of togetherness of them in this chapter. Yay.

Comments: WOW. Chapter five. I can't believe it. Anyway, sorry this is late! BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE. I lost something called my "remember" book. I forget stuff easily so I write everything in there. I was panicked. But I found it yesterday and got to finish this chapter. I really hope you like this one, it's one of the few I enjoyed writing without getting bored easily. Remember to review. It's mandatory! Well... Not really, but please?

--- X --- BEGIN CHAPTER FIVE --- X ---

It wasn't long before the sun began to set. The wind started to pick up as well, annoying three out of four members. Afterall, who wants hair constantly whipping their face?

They were all getting tired. And Neji knew that their dragging feet wouldn't take them much farther. Although it was minor at the moment, Neji's wound was starting to bother him, hence they needed to set up for camp.

He waited until they reached a clearing, and dropped his book bag, and the two tent bags along with it.

"Let's camp here for tonight. Hinata-Sama and Haruno, set up over there, behind that big oak tree. Naruto, you and I will be a little bit to the left of this spot."

Everyone sighed in relief that Neji finally worked in some rest. What was he, a machine? After the whole lunch incident, they weren't exactly sure he was going to stop.

Hinata and Sakura moved to their assigned spot (which Sakura wasn't to happy about. I'm old enough to choose a good spot! _Does he think I'm dumb or something?)_ and started to set up the tent.

The tent was small... It was a good size for two, with a little space left over. And the two girls weren't exactly huge, so it wasn't uncomfortable, either.

Usually it was easy to put up a tent. It was simple work, but the forces of the wind prevented them from finishing quickly.

After going inside the tent, they ate the leftover lunch. (Can you guess who that lunch was originally supposed to go to?) However, Sakura wanted to have some fun, and decided to take advantage of the information that she had gathered earlier to use against her teammate.

"I didn't know you and Naruto were going out! But the way you guys were blushing and flirting... It was kind of hard to miss. You're so cut together!"

_Oh god! I'm starting to sound like Ino-pig! But, it looks like I got the reaction I wanted..._

Hinata nearly chocked on her food. Then, her normally pale face turned into a deep red.

"We a-aren't going o-out! W-we are j-just friends..."

"Riiight, but I can see that. He. Likes. You."

Hinata got eve redder, and started to poke at her fingers.A habit she had whenever she got embarrassed.

"Y-you think so?"

Sakura nodded.

_How cute! They so belong together. I'm glad Naruto doesn't like me anymore. I feel kinda lonely though... She'll probably spend all her time with Naruto on the mission. And then I'll be stuck with the silent, horrible Hyuuga!_

They were about to turn the lights out, but two shadowy figures appeared outside of the tents entrance.

Sakura reached forward and unzipped the flap, revealing a nervous Naruto, and a very annoyed Neji.

"Naruto-Kun? Neji-niisan? What's wrong?"

"Well what happened was we..."

"We?" Neji cut Naruto off. Although his voice was calm, you could tell that he was extremely angry.

"... I was putting up the tent my myself. Neji said it was a two person job, but I insisted on doing it by myself. When I reached for another pin to pitch the tent... the wind... kind of... blew it away... So we have no where to sleep... Can we stay here?"

" O-ok..." Hinata said. She was nervous... Such a small place with two males? And one of them just happened to be the ever handsome Naruto.

Naruto grinned his cute, fox like grin, and went to the far side of Hinata and laid down. She was blushing furiously, but laid down as well. They kept laughing quietly about something. Really. Getting. Old.

No matter where Neji went, he was stuck next to the pink haired kunoichi. He'd also rather not sleep in the middle... Why was _everything_ about this mission going against him?

He laid down, faced the tent wall, and closed his eyes. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could forget about this nightmare.

As soon as he laid down, Sakura turned red and faced Hinata's back. She could hear her heart pound against her chest.

_How dare he do something like that? Wait... Hyuuga isn't exactly like that type. He probably didn't want to sleep next to his cousin. Perfectly understandable._

-xXx- Hours Later -xXx-

Sakura couldn't sleep. Hinata was shifting a lot, and Naruto's snoring wasn't helping either.At least the other Hyuuga was somewhat quiet. He sounded like he was in pain.

_His wound! Damn, I forgot. I'll try and heal it now... while he's asleep so he doesn't complain._

Slowly and carefully, she turned around.

Neji must've shifted sometime in his sleep, because when she made the 180 degree turn, her face was inches away from his.

When heat rushed to her face, she mentally slapped herself.

_What am I blushing for? It's Hyuuga! A cold hearted, conceited moron! But... he really does look like a child when he's asleep. In a WAY it's SORT OF cute. SORT OF._

She slowly lifted part of his shirt, to see how bad the injury was at this point.

He cringed in pain as she pulled at his shirt.

_You egotistic idiot. You only made us walk that far today to prove you weren't weak, didn't you? You shouldn't do that. It'll start to worry people like me. Even though I hate you._ She thought, laughing to herself.

Her hands turned green with chakra, and she put her hands where the remainder of horrible gash was.

It slowly started to heal, shriveling up to a smaller, and less painful wound.

_Damn. This will take at least one more healing session. When will I get to do that? If he wasn't so freaking stubborn, it wouldn't be so difficult. It kind of makes me laugh though. He is so self conscious._

She looked at the Hyuuga's face and it seemed more relaxed. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

_I'd love to rub it in, but he would probably scold me. Freaking ego maniac._

She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

-xXx-

_Sakura's breath was heavy, and tired. She had to stop, if only for a moment._

_Someone was behind her, following her. She needed to run. Pick up the pace. Pick up the pace. Pick up the pace._

_Was this it? Running from her enemy forever? It didn't matter. Had to keep running. Pick up the pace. But Sakura was only human._

_She tripped over her own feet. Caused by exhaustion, or just plain clumsiness. The noise behind her had suddenly stopped. She started to shake, as she slowly rose to her feet._

_She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Someone had grabbed her wrist. She was frozen with fear._

_"Sakura." an icy voice whispered into her ear. A voice she knew all too well._

_"Sasuke..."_

-xXx-

Sakura woke up with a loud gasp. It was a dream. Thank god. She reached up and wiped the sweat for her forehead. She turned around. It looked like Naruto and Hinata were still asleep. Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's waist.

_How cute... Wait..._

She looked the other way to find an empty space.

_Where's Neji?_

She walked out of the tent, the warm sunlight hitting her pale skin. Squinting her emerald green eyes, she began to look around camp. She walked the opposite way of the path that they would be walking that day, and headed into the woods.

She found out why it was so windy last night. Not to far away, there was a lake. Sea breezes. The water was cleaner than a usual lakes. She ran out to get closer. When she had gotten close, she noticed that someone was out further on the lake.

_Neji? Is he meditating out on the lake? How strange..._

The sunlight hit his white clothes in such a way that he almost looked kind of like an ang...

_WAIT. Stop. Ha ha. I almost fooled myself there. Neji... Angel? Ha ha... no._

She stepped on the lake and made her way towards him. After all, making fun of Neji was like a balanced breakfast. It was mandatory, enjoyable, and good for the soul!

Sakura wobbled a bit on the water. She was very good with chakra- perfect control. But in the morning, right after she woke up, controlling it was a bit difficult.

_Just a bit further..._

"Whoa... whoa... AAH!"

_-splash-_

Sakura fell through the freezing cold water, embarrassed as well as nervous.

_Maybe he was so deep in thought, he didn't notice me_. She thought while swimming to the surface. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her wrist.

_Damn._

She was lifted out of the water by a strong arm, and was now dangling helplessly over the water.

Neji's face showed both annoyance and amusement. How could someone with perfect chakra control fall through water?

"Haruno, is it really so impossible to get one moment of silence with you around?"

Sakura had just then gotten an idea, and showed Neji her most devious grin.

"Apparently..."

She reached up and grabbed his wrist that was holding her up.

"...Not."

She pulled as hard as she could so that even a Hyuuga would lose balance -which he did. They both plunged into the arctic like water.

Sakura frantically swam back up to the top. This method she had used on Neji just now... falls under the category of 'Why was this a good idea?'

Her head was once again exposed to the air. She tried to shake all the water from her hair, and then faced the Hyuuga.

His bangs were sticking to the sides of his oval shaped face, and his usual pale pink lips were now blue. It was honestly a sight to behold.

"Haruno..."

Sakura started to cackle. She couldn't help it. Even if the she was freezing in the cold lake water.

He glared at her.

"Oh, swallow your damn pride and laugh for once!"

"I don't find this amusing. Why should I laugh?"

"I've decided a mission for myself."

"Oh?" He said while climbing out of the lake.

This was out of the blue.

"I'm going to make you laugh! You will laugh Neji. It's destined."

He offered her his hand, which shocked her, but took it to get out of the lake anyway.

"I'd consider that an A rank mission." He said walking back to camp.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She got to hear another one of his jokes. She ran to catch up with him. This was certainly going to be an interesting mission. It wasn't a hard on anyway!

--- X --- END CHAPTER FIVE --- X ---

Phew! It's 1 am now. I'm going to bed now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

-- X -- Something Unexpected -- X --

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto? WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME?

Summary: A bit of NejiSaku fluffiness. Not much but hey, it's cute.

Comments: Guess What I lost? Any guesses? Anyway sorry for the laaate update. You can put down your pointy objects and or/ torches. (For those who actually like my story THAT mcuh.) Anyway, I'll update again... Thursday maybe? Maybe earlier. You can flame my story now. I need to know what I'm doing wrong If I want to be an author. Anyway, I'll see you later. I love those who review. I give them brownies ).

-- X -- BEGIN CHAPTER 6 -- X --

Being sopping wet is no fun - especially if you knew that you did'nt have extra clothes back at the campsite.

Sakura sighed.

She had been stupid enough to forget to pack extra clothes.

_'Well if Neji had listened to me, none of this would've happened!'_

But that still didn't excuse her Naruto- like behavior. She looked up at the tall Hyuuga, who was also uncomfortably soaked.

_'He probably remembered to pack extra (and dry!) clothes. Then when he's nice and dry, he'll smirk, and I'll shiver from the cold. Some times his attitude reminds me of-- Is he like him that much? Really? Smug? Check. To proud to treat an injury? Check. Freakin' adorable? Che... UN CHECK UN CHECK!! Oh, jeez, who am I kidding? I'd have to be blind to not be able to see how good looking he is.'_

Her eye's quickly fell back to the ground.

Damn him.

They both finally got back to camp. Still no sight of the sleeping pair. Didn't they know it was time to leave? Or did they just not care about the mission? Impossible. Something having to do with Orochimaru, they'd run to him, full force, full speed. Right?

Sakura watched Neji go into the tent, and come back out a few moments later, with his backpack in his hands.

He unzipped it, and took out another shirt, identical to the one he was currently wearing.

_'So he did have another shirt. Wait for it, he'll look at me and smirk that damned smirk.'_

He did look over to Sakura, who was shivering so bad it could be mistaken for a bad dance, or a drunken Lee impersonation.

"Ar'nt you going to change?"

"Don't you think I would've already?! Genius."

He smirked.

DAMN HIM!

"You forgot to pack extra clothes?"

"Shut UP Hyuuga!"

Suddenly, something soft hit her in the face, it had caught her off guard causing her to fall backwards.

She picked up what had been thrown at her. She was surprised to find that it was Neji's dry shirt. His only one.

"What's this for?" She asked, very confused.

'What's gotten into him? Why'd he throw this?'

"I'm not as cold as you are, Haruno. You look like you just entered the country of snow without a heavy coat. Please try to keep it clean, and if at all possible, dry."

"B-but you..."

"I'm fine."

"... Thanks, Neji..." She said, still in shock at his generosity.

_'Would Sasuke-Kun have done that?'_

She didn't know why she thought that, but it deeply haunted her.

She slowly walked behind the big oak tree, so she could change. Besides, everywhere else was unavailable.

Thank you, Naruto.

She peeled the wet shirt off her skin, and quickly slipped on the white shirt.

_'This is a really warm shirt... And it smells really good as well... I wonder if he's worn this before? Jeez, is he really this tall compared to me? No! Stop thinking like that, Sakura! Bad!'_

Her face heated up at those thoughts.

_'I really hope he starts being his stoic self again soon... I'm starting to get... What's the right word? Attached.'_

She walked back out into the clearing to find a shirtless Neji, with his wet hair loose.

Sakura's green eye's widened.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Packing."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hm? Oh, I see. You expected me to remain in wet clothes?"

_'Damn! That made sense!'_

"N-no! But think about Hinata! Yes! Won't she think it's awkward?"

"I am often training with Hiashi-Sama. Plus, we are cousins. It wouldn't be that awkward."

_'No! That made sesne to!'_

"Haruno? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Me? Im fine! Ahaha! Perfect!"

He raised a choclate colored eyebrow, and returned to packing.

_'Oh. My. God. He looks really good shirtless. Why did he have to look good shirtless?!'_

Then Sakura took a closer look at his chest. Three things had caught her by surprise. One: The almost completely healed injury he refuses any medical-nin to see. Two and Three: Two scars, one on his shoulder, and the other, on his side.

_'That must be from when he went after Sasuke-Kun... I heard he almost died...'_

"Haruno! Are you going to continue to stare? Or are you going to help pack?"

"I was NOT staring. I was thinking INTENSELY about the mission. You should be thanking me instead of being a total jerk! You're welcome!"

"Hn. I see. 'Thank you'" He said in a very sarcastic tone.

_'I change my mind! I am NOT getting attached to THAT!"_

"Please tell Naruto and Hinata-Sama, That we're leaving now. I believe they finished packing their part."

_'Now he's pushing it.'_

"Fine."

She walked to the two other shinobi, who were of course, giggling their heads off.

_'Whoop-dee-doo. I get to deal with this even more. I feel bad for the person we are going to escort back to Konoha. They probably won't be able to handle this flirting. Heaven knows I can't.'_

"Hinata-Chan! Naruto! It's time to go, says the all- powerfull-leader." She said.

"Ahaha, be right there Sakura-Chan! So then I said..."

-xXx-

"Alright, before we leave, lets set a road we will take. Hinata-Sama, if you could.."

"Already on it Neji-niisan..."

They both activated their byakugan.

Naruto and Sakura waited in silence as the two Hyuuga were working out the better path to take.

"So, Naruto. Do you like Hinata-Chan?" She whispered, in hopes not to disturb the focusing Hyuuga's.

A faint blush crossed over his face.

"What? Me? I... Aha... Maybe..." He said in a very un-Naruto way.

A wicked smile crossed the pink haired kunoichi's face.

_'Now I can set them up. Maybe that will make the giggling vanish! Or maybe it'll make it worse.' _

"Neji-niisan... do you see that?"

"Hai... It looks like a festibal. We could avoid it-"

"But it's the f-fastest path to take!" She said in a stern tone.

"A festibal? I mean, Neji, we want to get to the village faster? Riiight?" Naruto said, suddenly excited at the sound.

_'A festibal that sounds fun! It will get my mind off of Ne... I mean this boring mission. I want it to be over...' _

Neji deactivated the byakugan.

_'It IS the faster route, as much as I hate to admit it. And we can't lose Orochimaru.' _

A cold, look appeared on his face, and the other team members tensed. Oh, boy.

"We go in, and out. Got it?" He said through gritted teeth. He was obviously not happy about this.

They all nodded sweetly, but not believbly.

(**This is where I was gonna end it, but I figured I could add more. This is for those who waited paitiently.) **

-xXx-

They all got on the road and walked in silence. Even the giggling was'nt heard. And one certain kunoichi was staring to hate the silence that consumed the air. But luckily, or maybe unluckily, Hinata pulled her away from the other two to talk in private.

"Hinata-Chan? Something bothering you? Oh, I get it... Your wondering how to confess your undying love for Naruto, right? Well I have a few ideas..."

"N-no. I actually was wondering something about you..."

Sakura took out her water bottle and brought it to her lips before saying : "Hm? What do you want to know?"

"Are you and Neji-niisan... t-together?"

All the water that Sakura had been drinking had came out in a large mist.

Neji and Naruto turned around to see what was going on, but was gestured by Hinata that it was nothing.

She barely managed to say anything. "Why on EARTH would you ask something like that?" She barely managed to say.

"So it's true?"

"NO!"

"Oh." Hinata looked somewhat crestfallen. And this certainly did'nt go unnoticed.

"Why did you want us to be together or something?"

"I just want Neji-niisan to be happy. All he ever d-does now is work. He needs t-to spend time doing other things. I thought m-maybe Tenten-Chan and him would be a nice couple, but, n-no such luck."

"That's sweet Hinata. But I don't see Neji THAT way." She told mostly to herself.

But she does'nt lie very well.

-- X -- END CHAPTER 6 -- X --

Next time won't be AS fluffy. But the festibal will be fun to write about... Anyway. I hope you guys are catching the little hints I am dropping about the mission, and the differences on what they think on it are. I'm sure you do though... I'm not very good at making it hidden. I just hope the ending I'm planning will be surprising. It'd be cool to get some guesses. I promise I'll update this week. Because I don't have anything to LOSE now.

Sigh.

Thank you for those who review I truly appreciate it! And for those who havn't yet... Thanks for reading! I hope you review this time around.

Ps Sorry this chapter was'nt that long.


	7. Chapter 7

-- X -- Something Unexpected -- X --

Summary: The fair... thing...

Disclaimer. Tried to steal it. Didn't work. Next time, I won't use the front door.

Note: ... Sorry... God... this chapter was extremely hard to write! I had to get it right. That's the way I want it. Cause I don't wanna deliver a bad pizza, see what I'm saying? By the way... this story is bout... 1/2 way done... maybe... I wanted to know if you guys want me to write about my oc interacting with Neji, or a high school ficnext. You pick. And I kind of hate the title... If you want a new one, suggest one! I'm not very creative. (Why do I sound super emo tonight?)

--X-- BEGIN CHAPTER SEVEN --X--

Time and distance can be either multiplied or divided based on whether or not you are having a good time. Having a good time can be defined in different ways. Some enjoy themselves by listening to their surroundings, or if they prefer, eavesdropping on someone elses conversation. However, in this situation: DEAD SILENCE ISN'T ENTERTAINING IN THE LEAST! Sakura had the "pleasure" of listening to "golden silence."

Yay.

Luckily, the rosette knew that the festival wasn't to far away. The loudness of it would comfort her, even though it would be to loud. Hey, she was allowed to be pissy about the volume!

She fiddled with the long white sleeves attached to the shirt she was currently wearing.

_I bet he thinks I owe him or something. I'll have to be his slave or something. Then, he'd smirk. But if he thinks a little good deed will persuade me into doing ridiculous nonsense, he's got another thing coming. If he does smirk, I'll rip it off that pretty face of his._

**HELL YEAH!**Inner Sakura cried.

Sakura glanced behind her to check up on the blossoming couple. Of course, they moved from flirting to holding hands, and not looking at eachother. She was happy for them of course, but had they even considered that they left her alone in this big empty world?

Of course not. Who cares about what's her face?

Well she could talk to an ice cube. Talk about missions, training techniques and a variety of other fun stuff! OK... Silence isn't that bad... Or she could try to make him laugh.

She sped up to catch up to Neji, who did not look happy. Not his usual 'I am not happy'. It was more of an 'I hate the world and everything inside it.' Type look. This made her job _so_ much easier.

"Hey, Neji..."

_I can't believe it! He's ignoring me! The nerve of this guy! All I want to do is make him laugh!_

"Hey! Ne-ji!" She shouted, pronouncing every syllable.

"What is it?"

"What's Beethoven's favorite fruit?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, highly confused by her question.

"It's a joke, you moron! Your supposed to ask 'Gee, I dunno, what is his favorite fruit?'" Ending her statement with a thick, southern accent.

He, of course, remained silent. Hoping the problem would go away. He already was angry about the festival. That could've easily avoided it, but it was the fastest way. Curse it all. Nothing ever seemed to go his way. Just once would be nice, just to know what it felt like. To be lucky.

"Ba-na-na-na" She said, singing banana as though it were one of Beethovens sonata's.

Silence. He did'nt even crack a smile.

"Don't you get it?" She said.

"Yes. It just was'nt funny." 'I can't believe she was serious about making me laugh.'

"Are you kidding? I was stuck on that joke for weeks." Sakura's lower lip stuck out a little, then she made puppy eyes. She gazed up at the Hyuuga.

"I wish you thought that was funny."

Neji ignored her and activated his Byakuganto see how far they were from the... ugh... festival. Just over the hill, and about ten minutes away. That wasn't soon enough. What if Sakura tried to tell another joke? The horror!

"Knock Knock..."

'Please, SHUT UP!'

"KNOCK KNOCK..."

Naruto came running up, Hinata still holding his hand.

"Oh! I love these! Who's there?"

"Enough!" Neji said, slightly louder than usual. The whole joking thing was getting old, and fast.

"Neji-niisan, are you ok?" Hinata asked tentatively. Her cousin usually was calm. Even being on a team like guys he didn't lose his temper often. And when he did... well let's just say it could be worse than when Lee got drunk. Much Worse.

"I'm fine, Hinata-Sama. Thanks for asking."

Although, it wasn't really believe able at all.

They had finally reached the top of the hill, and were now gazing down at the huge festival going on. There were bright baloons, featuring many different colors. Flowers, cheap games you never seem to win, you know, all that jazz.

"All that jazz" made Neji want to scream his head off in a large pillow. But of course, that wasn't what he did. That would just be wrong, irrational, and Haruno-like. He wouldn't let any anger escape except the searing glare that pierced through anyone with his silver eyes. The cause: everyone leaving him alone because they were to scared to even approach him. Not that he minded it though, he didn't annoying people all over him. With similar traits as others. Ahem.

They made their way down the hill and into the bustling crowd. Sakura was satisfied with the volume. It wasn't to loud, that when you went back home, it felt like you had a bad hangover. This was moderate. Enough for her to handle. They made their way to the entrance. Naruto and Hinata whispering excitedly, and happily.

The line was long, full of happy couples. The whole sight was sickening. To Neji. Why can't the line move any faster than the speed of snail when you have to be someplace? Oh, yeah. For the line to go any faster, you must be lucky. They continued to take baby steps until they reached a booth. Sitting there, was an overly happy looking women. Suddenly, Neji had gotten a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. What wonders will happen now?

"Hm..." The rosy cheeked booth lady said. She tapped her red feathery pen against he chin, as if she was in deep thought.

She examined the four. And she sighed. (She maintained her smile however. Yay.)

"Weeell... You two can go in." She gestured at Naruto and Hinata.

The two wasted no time, they rushed in, leaving Neji and Sakura behind.

"Well, what about us?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, couples only."

_'What?! I have to think fast. We will lose Hinata and Naruto in there. Plus Neji will be mad if we don't complete the mission.'_

"Yes we are! We were just saving the romantic type things for when we get in. Right Neji-_KUN_?" She asked nervously, hoping that he would catch her drift, and would go with the flow.

He nodded and smiled at the rosy cheeked booth lady. (A/N what a mouthful!)

Wait. What?

He smiled?

And a nice smile at that. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" She asked.

"Why would we try to trick you?" Neji said softly.

"Hm..."

This women was obviously not very bright.

"Prove it."

"What?" Sakura asked through her gritted teeth.

"I want you to prove that your a couple."

How on earth are we supposed to do that? Sakura thought. Hold Hands? Hug? Ki...

Uh oh.

There was no escaping this, was there?

-- X -- END CHAPTER SEVEN -- X --

It's three in the morning. I feel like my eyeballs are about to pop out of my head. And by the way... I LOST MY REMEMBER BOOK AGAIN, FOR THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING WHAT I HAD LOST. NOTHING ELSE. COUGH COUGH.


	8. Chapter 8

-- X -- Something Unexpected -- X --

Disclaimer: Why do you bother to READ these? You know I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Just read, it's not worth reading the summaries.

Comments: I only got 3 reviews last time. SO this chapter are for the ones who love me ). (Although I only just released my newest chapter.) Anyway... Huh. I don't have anything else to say. -. This goes to you: animefan28, Kitsune the Vampire, and last but certainly not least, al2010.

-- X -- BEGIN CHAPTER EIGHT -- X --

Naruto and Hinata (a/n oh you hate me don't you?) were admiring the festival's sights, smells, and even sounds. They were in complete awe about just how big the festival was. Still... something seemed to be bothering the blossoming couple. All though perfectly content with whom they were spending their time with, they still missed the quarreling duo. Besides, Who wouldn't miss a loudmouth and a near-emo freak ( Who happens to wear white instead of black)?

"Why d-do you think they didn't let Neji-niisan and Sakura-Chan in, but they let y-you and me in?" Said the Hyuuga heiress, slightly worried about her close friends.

"Hm... I dunno. Maybe it was because they wouldn't stop fighting with each other?"

"N-no, they were'nt fighting then...d-demo..."

"Don't worry. Neji is like, super obsessed with this stupid mission for some reason. He'll make sure he finishes it. I'm positive." Naruto said reassuringly, giving Hinata an infamous foxy grin.

-X-

"P-prove it?" Sakura repeats the women's statement.

"You heard me. I just love a good romance scene. If you know what I mean. Oh! That rhymed. I should write poems..."

Good God, she made Naruto seem smart.

Without thinking, she pulled on Neji's shirt, (Not the one she was wearing, mind you.) pulling him into a hug. She knew this wasn't going to solve anything, but at least this way she could talk with him and she if had any idea as to what to do in the current situation. She did have one thing in mind, but that was a last resort, no other possibilities that would work plan. She didn't want to go there. Right?

Neji, of course, followed along, and put his arms around her. This sent unwanted shivers down her spine.

"Now what?" She whispered in his ear.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, not masking the hope in his voice.

"N-no." She lied. "Do you?"

"One. Just don't murder me for this."

"What are you talki-"

He slid one of his arms around his waist, and his hand cupped her cheek. He looked into her eyes, making her feel like they saw right through her. And then he kissed her softly on the lips. Just like that.

Sakura's arms somehow found themselves around his neck. She knew she was enjoying the kiss. But a little thing called denial kept getting in her way.

He broke the kiss and started to make his way down her neck, causing her to moan in delight. She could feel his warmth on her neck.

When he finally pulled away, he just looked at her and smiled. As if her knee's weren't weak enough already! They both turned to the rosy cheeked booth lady, hoping that she allow them to get in, but almost fell over at what they saw.

"Tha-that was so beau-beautiful..." She blew she nose into a pink handkerchief. "I'm so glad I was bored!" She said through her big messy tears.

"Bored?" Neji repeated, his eye's changing from compassion and happiness to utter anger. No, it was more like the essescene of anger. It's too bad Sakura was still in his arms, because she had a feeling that all hell was about to break loose.

"Yeah, I didn't really believe that you guys weren't a couple. It looked to me like you avoiding each other the entire time. Too cute!"

"So what you made us do was purely for your entertainment?" The anger in his voice growing.

"W-well, yeah, I suppose you can say tha-"

"Ahahaha! Then let's go in Neji-kun! Don't mind him, he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Ahahaha!" Sakura said, in an attempt to save the poor women from being murdered. Or worse.

The women let them through- gladly, and now they realized they had a new problem.

They had no idea where Nauto or Hinata was. Oops.

Sakura, of course suddenly realized that Neji had something in common with his family after all, besides his byakugan. His cheeks were tinted pink. Now whether it was from anger or embarrassment or even a combination of both, Sakura didn't know. Time to find out. Mweh heh.

"So Neji, I didn't know you could act that well." She stated, half to herself.

_'Heh, he turned slightly redder! That's so cute!'_

"Oh, er, Hinata-Sama often invites me to her room, to watch movies. For 'family bonding'. I don't want to refuse because..." He probably said to much. How could he have let himself say that to her?

"What kind of movies? Why don't you want to refuse? I mean you don't have to go every time. Right I mean she doesn't..." She got quiet. Hinata wouldn't order Neji to do something stupid like that. She wouldn't order him around at all. That just wasn't Hinata. That was someone more like... Ino.

He sighed. He knew what she was saying, and he knew that she was trying not to offend him. (And she was probably being extra carefull since she saw his fury almost unleash in front of her.)

"Number one: Romantic Comedies. Better known as 'chick flicks'. I always need to bring a tissue box when we watch these. It is getting slightly old watching the same types of jokes." (a/n I watch the same jokes all the time... Finding Nemo FOREVER!) Sakura giggled at the face he made. He didn't seem like the type to sit there with a sobbing Hinata in an 'I love you' fest. So then why did he...

" Number two: She asks me to come. I come because I don't know how to... how else to say... apologize for my behavior..."

She didn't quite get it at first. But then it struck her.

_The chuunin exams... He feels bad about that... That's so..._

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"She already has. Do you really think she would invite you over if she hasn't?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her slightly confused. He was waiting for her to continue, if she did. She didn't disappoint him with what she said next. No, he was more annoyed.

"Honestly, for a prodigy, your pretty stupid. Hinata isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. You should know that by know Chick-flick-chan." She said, smirking at him. Completely satisfied with the facial expression he was rewarding her with.

"Now let's go and find those two so we can end this-"

They were interrupted by a little yelp, coming from behind them. They turned around to see an old woman, possibly late 80's, on the ground coughing.

Neji left Sakura's side and made his way over to her, with Sakura following close behind.

He offered her his hand, and she gratefully excepted.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Her wrinkly face looked flushed and pale at the same time, and the feel of her hand was just plain clamy.

"I'm a little under the weather, dear. But I'm all right." Finishing her sentence with an ugly cough.

"I have some medicine you can take..." Sakura said, searching frantically through her bag.

"No need deary. It's not something you can treat. Besides, I shall feel better within a few minutes."

She patted Neji's cheek. "Thanks anyway."

Neji's eye's changed. They looked untrusted, and he removed her hand from his face. Sakura looked at Neji, extremely confused. What had gotten into him?

"Best be on your way then." He spat.

The women looked, saddened. But the color to her face was returning. She turned and walked away.

"Let's go Haruno." He walked in the opposite direction of the old woman. Almost angrily, Sakura noticed.

They searched every perimeter of the festival, looking for the the lovely couple. And at last, they found them.

"Honestly, Naruto! Couldn't you have waited for us at the gate?!" Sakura practically screeched, while bashing an unhappy Jinchuuriki in the head.

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said. They probably should of waited. But It all looked like so much fun!

"Let's get out of here then." Neji said, walking towards the exit. Almost more slowly than before...

"Sakura-Chan... is there something wrong with Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"I... Yeah. He's fine. Don't worry, Hina-Chan." Sakura said smiling.

And they followed the Hyuuga prodigy out of the festival.

-- X -- END CHAPTER EIGHT -- X --

10:00 PM exactly! That's a new record for me! So did I write about the kiss well enough? I was my first time writing about a kiss. Plus- I've never kissed a guy before soooo... yeah. Well. Please review, it's greatly appreciated! Sorry, I really didn't feel like writing the whole 'seach for NaruHina thing' it would have been dull anyway. Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
